


Soul Sacrifice

by Mobeen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Public Claiming, Romantic Soulmates, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobeen/pseuds/Mobeen
Summary: A soul is divided between people who have the best chance to live happily. Soulmates exist but the process to find your soulmate is extremely complex. Arthur and Merlin are soul partners, two people who share the same soul but are they soulmates? Why is Arthur marrying Gwen? What if Merlin sacrifices his love and leaves Camelot? Will they ever meet again? Find out the answers in a Merthur journey of sacrifices and patience.
Relationships: Lancelot/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter1: Setting and Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin nor do I take any credit except for the story line.

## Chapter1: Setting and Timeline

_In the time of magic, people were able to find their soulmates. Magic granted the people the primal ability to trace their other halves. There were two ways for soulmates to meet each other. Firstly, there was the latent pull towards the other half. Secondly, once the two halves have met and developed feelings for each other, his or her name would appear on their right wrist as a confirmation._

_While it sounded easy, there were some black box characteristics to the whole process. Not everyone found their soulmates. One could fall in love and live their entire life with someone who was not their destined half. One could ignore or be oblivious to the pull from their true mates._

_Then there was the issue that one man or woman could have multiple compatible mates, known as **soul partners.** A soul was divided into many pieces, not just two; there were always even divisions of the soul. In an ideal setting, the entire soul will become like a family. People joined together by the pull, living in couples, and weaving in and out of the lives of their other soul partners' lives. The weakest souls could have as many as eight divisions, while the stronger ones would only have two divisions of the soul. _

_The couple, **soul mates** , who were most content with their own mate and never felt the need to find the other pieces of their soul, usually have the entire soul divided amongst the two. Such couples were the most intense. The whole fabric of the soul was contained between the two. Amongst themselves, they shared the entire beauty, love, goodness, graciousness, kindness, politeness, evilness, ugliness, miserliness, hatred, violence, cruelty, malice, and all other emotions one person could feel. This made both of them, who shared half a soul, more intense compared to another person who was sharing an eighth of the soul._

_While ordinarily, soulmates were of the opposite sex, it was not a hard and fast rule. Gender was not a defining criterion for the selection of the soul mate. Two men or two women could be soul mates. The soul did not worry about social scripts and taboos._

_Furthermore, most souls were equally divided by gender, for example, a complete soul divided between two females and two males. However, there could be an unequal divide, all soul-partners being male or female. In the case that the soulmates were both men or both female, then the physically stronger and emotionally softer member of the couple will gain the ability to bear children._

_An added level of complexity comes through the uncertainty of death. One soul partner could die before they meet the others. In this way, the soul partners left wold be unequally divided. This led to one partner living a life of misery or sometimes led to the formation of triads._

_Another added level of complexity came from unreciprocated feelings in the soul partners. Assume person ‘A’, person ‘B’, person ‘C’ and person ‘D’ are soul partners. Now person ‘A’ fell in love with person ‘B’ and had the name of person ‘B’ tattooed on their right wrist as a confirmation, it does not mean person ‘B’ was going to reciprocate the feelings of the person ‘A’. Person ‘B’ could fall in love with person ‘C’ another of their soul partners and have their love reciprocated. Person ‘C’ name will be tattooed on person ‘B’ right wrist and vice versa. Person ‘B’ and ‘C’ will genuinely care for person ‘A’ and yet, never return the person’s ‘A’ love, lust, and carnal desires. Until, person ‘A’ finds person ‘D’, the fourth partner of their soul, he or she will not be able to reciprocate the care from the person ‘A’ and person ‘C’. Person ‘A’ will live a half-life of misery and pain. The pain to see their beloved, their tattooed with someone else will kill them from inside._

_In rare instances, when the person ‘D’ had died before he can complete person ‘A’, it had been recorded that person ‘A’, will go mad and the mutual attraction of the soul will turn into hatred over a more extended period of contact. Person ‘A’ will start envying and then hating Person ‘B’ and ‘C’. Some tend to kill their own soul partners when such madness takes over, and the whole soul is destroyed. It is therefore prescribed that once person ‘A’ realizes that Person ‘B’ is their soul partner but soul mate of Person ‘C’, person ‘A’ should make themselves scarce from the lives of Person ‘B’ and ‘C’ then until they have established contact with Person ‘D’, their soulmate. Then the four soul partners, Person ‘A’, ‘B’, ‘C’, and ‘D’ could lead a very fulfilling life together._

**Summary of the abstract from the book: Soul Partners or Soulmates.**

**\-----------------------**

### Merlin’s POV

Merlin was not having a good time.

Merlin had been in Camelot for seven years. He came to Camelot as a wee lad of sixteen. Over the next seven years, his life had been a roller coaster. He had saved Prince Arthur’s life and became his manservant. At first, he did not like the haughty and stuck up prince, but then he was convinced about his destiny by an overgrown lizard. The Dragon gave him a purpose and a just cause for using his magic. Since then, he had dismantled hundreds of plots against Camelot, he had saved the lives of every member of the royal family countless times and killed numerous magical and mundane enemies of the prince. In the process, he had been sent to the stocks, beaten, stabbed, almost raped, poisoned, nearly burnt on a pyre, and tortured. He had also voluntarily drunk poison to save his prince’s life.

Merlin had first started respecting Arthur, then thinking of Arthur as a friend, and after four years, he realized that he was in love with Arthur. In these seven years, Merlin was glued to Arthur. So, it was not at all a shock to him when Arthur’s name appeared on his right wrist.

He was excited at the start and was hopeful that Arthur would be his soul mate. However, he could not risk anyone finding out about this until he finds Arthur’s view about soul mates. He also wanted to show the soul mark to Arthur before anyone else. So, Merlin used glamour to hide the soul mark.

One day when Arthur and Merlin had been relaxing, Merlin inquired, “Arthur, what do you think about Soulmates?”

“Hosposh. A prince does not think about soul mates. A prince’s first duty is to the people, and the prince must think about his people before the superstitious soul mate. Thus, I will marry for political reasons and will make the marriage work. I do not have time to think and woo a soul mate, which will not benefit my people.”

“But, your soul mate can stand by your side?”

Arthur laughed, “A King stands alone. No one can stand by his side. A King or a prince has no need for friends or luxuries like love and soul mates. This useless connection is for the simpleton to give them control over their lives.”

“You are definitely not interested in meeting your mate? There is no one for you?”

“Oh, I am sure there will be someone, but I do not need to meet or find them. Even if I did, I would most probably ignore her unless it is a princess or a lady for a powerful family.”

“Why do you say your soulmate is a female? What if it was a male?”

“Then what use will he be to me? If he is a prince or lordling, he can easily become a knight and swear allegiance to Camelot. He will not be able to bear my children. He will not be able to fulfill the duties of a queen. I do not need such a male soul mate who will not benefit me in any way.”

Merlin was discouraged and heartbroken. As usual, he gave Arthur a beaming smile and hid his tears. His soul mate, his love had just rejected him. Merlin would do all he can to help Arthur from the sidelines.

Since then, Merlin never bought the topic of soulmates up. Arthur had made it perfectly clear that he did not care for Merlin or any other male. He ensured his glamour was always up, and his soul mark was never on display. He also started wearing a band around both his wrists.

One day, Arthur inquired about the bands. Arthur prattishly asked, “Merlin, why do you have to wear those hideous bands? Were your neckerchiefs not enough? Why do you have to be the ugliest mutt in town?”

Merlin huffed, “My wrist hurt when I have to carry your bath water, your armor, your chamber pot through all those stairs, these bands just provide some soothing.”

“Are you sure you are not hiding the name of your soul mate?” he asked, curiously.

“No,” Merlin replied and even took the band of his right wrist to clear Arthur’s suspicion.

Arthur took Merlin’s wrist in his hand and touched the area where the soul-mark was supposed to be. Merlin felt lightheaded. The feeling of Arthur’s hand moving over his name was driving Merlin crazy. While Arthur could not see the mark through the glamours, Merlin felt the connection and touch. He immediately pulled his hand away from Arthur and held it in his left wrist as if he was burned.

\----------------

Two years later, King Uther died, and Arthur became the King. Merlin was very happy for Arthur and knew that Arthur would lead Camelot and Albion to new heights of defense, security, and prosperity.

However, Merlin’s happiness was shortlived as Arthur’s attention was grabbed by Aggravine, and then Arthur made many bad decisions. He murdered King Caerleon of Caerleon and increased the taxes to appease his council. He even ignored Merlin’s warning about Aggravine and then questioned Gaius’ loyalty.

Within a year of Arthur’s ascension, Morgana, with the help of Aggravine, took over Camelot, and Arthur had to flee with some of his most trusted knights. This led to another life-changing decision as Arthur sat on a round table and accepted many peasants into the circles of nobility. Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan, and Sir Lucas were the most prominent ones who pledged loyalty to Arthur and Camelot.

Arthur was able to get Camelot back from Morgana and then bought the round table to his own council room in Camelot. Merlin was extremely contented until a week after taking back Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2: Property of Emrys

## Chapter 2: Property of Emrys

### Merlin’s POV

Once they returned to the castle, Merlin noticed Arthur had started wearing a band on his own right wrist. He never told Merlin the name of his soul mate, and Merlin never pried. If Merlin were Arthur’s soul mate, then Arthur would let him know. There was hope and Merlin was hopeful if nothing else.

Then Arthur crushed all hope. There was nothing Merlin could do. Arthur had made the world bleak for Merlin.

Arthur was not Merlin’s soul mate!! Arthur declared his intentions about Gwen. Arthur wanted to marry Gwen and he had set up a wedding date after six months.

That night Merlin cried. He did not sleep at all. In the morning, his eyes were puffy, and he felt miserable.

Gaius looked at him sympathetically, “I understand this must be tough for you, Merlin. You have declared your love for Arthur, but Arthur loves Gwen. If Gwen is his true soul mate, then Arthur, you and Gwen are soul partners. There must be a fourth soul partner who will become your soul mate.”

Then he pushed a book in Merlin’s hand. Merlin looked at the cover of the old book with its corners turned and pages browned with age. **Soul Partners or Soul Mates.**

“Merlin read this book at your earliest convenience. It will give you important information about what to do in your setting and also give you a confidence boost you need to find your own soul mate.”

Merlin nodded and hugged the old book while he returned to his room. Before he entered his room, he turned to Gaius and said, “Gaius, tell Arthur, I am sick. I will not be able to attend him until my fever reduces.”

Gaius nodded and left. Merlin returned to his room and locked the door. With all the concentration he could muster, he started reading the book.

The first ten chapters were informative. They differentiated between soul mates and soul partners. They detailed the expectations, the theories, the bonding ceremonies, and much else related to soul partners and soul mates.

However, the last two sections were downright scary. They took away Merlin’s hope and Merlin’s reason for existence. He could not stay with Arthur. He had to leave. He would be a danger to Arthur. Merlin cried and could not stop. He cried while he was awake, and then when he was too tired to continue, he fell asleep. This cycle continued for a week. He barely left his room for food and water during the week.

Nevertheless, Gaius was not pleased with Merlin. He shouted at Merlin on the sixth day, “Merlin, get control over yourself.”

Merlin could do nothing but weep for another two days, but he came out of his room and sat down with Gaius. He returned the book to Gaius and caustically said, “I was better off not knowing about the book or about soul partners or soul mates. I would be leaving Camelot a month before the wedding. I do not think there is any place for me in Camelot anymore.”

“You can’t leave,” Gaius shouted.

“I will have to. If I stay, I will start hating Gwen and Arthur and will destroy them and Camelot.”

“You won't hate them. You will find your soul mate. You will find your fourth soul partner, and then you can live in tranquillity with the other soul pair, Arthur and Gwen.”

“Gaius, my fourth soul-partner is dead.”

“How? When? How do you know?”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I will be leaving Camelot. I need to do somethings to ensure that all my hard work is not undone. I will ensure that Arthur and Camelot remain safe while I am away.”

“Merlin, are you sure? Is there is no other way?”

“I am sure.”

“What about your destiny?”

“I will keep protecting Camelot and Arthur. I will ensure my destiny is fulfilled. There are many interpretations of Emry's role. Emrys has to stand with the Once and Future King, but it never says that they will live in the same castle or that Emrys will have to attend the council.”

Gaius looked broken, but there was nothing Merlin could do. The fates were playing his hand.

\------------------

Over the next month, Merlin tried to stay away from Arthur. He started delegating his responsibilities. He was now preparing George to take over from him once. Arthur was agitated, but when Gaius told Arthur that Merlin was sick and would not be able to resume all his duties for a few months, he acquiesced. Now George was doing the more menial and the more labor-intensive tasks for the King while Merlin hovered over Arthur.

This gave Merlin time to start preparing for his departure. He was going to protect Arthur and Camelot as best as he could. Over the months, he made and infused ward-stones with his power. Then he placed the ward-stones in fifteen discrete places and conducted rituals to make then protect Camelot. No magical being with ill intent to Arthur and Camelot could enter the ground of the Citadel and Castle as long as the wards hold. The wards will also decrease the impact of any outside force on the walls of the Castle and protect the castle during wars and sieges.

Merlin was not satisfied. While the ward-stones would protect Arthur from magical attacks while he was within the Citadel, they would be useless against physical assault and magical attacks outside of the Castle.

Merlin started reading, and once he did not find an answer in Gaius' meager collection of magical books, he began stealing books from Camelot’s dungeon where magical items and books were hidden. He took the key from Arthur and made a copy. Then he started visiting the cell every week.

Merlin got many intuitive ideas from the books. Many small ideas he applied instantly. Such as one book discussed the spell to protect the entrance of the house against projectiles like daggers and arrows. Merlin used the idea and erected a shield around Arthur’s throne, chair on the round table, room, bed, and the training area.

Another book discussed the possibility of non-magical folks getting familiar, and Merlin worked hard to make Arthur’s horse, Heron, his familiar. Now Heron would protect Arthur, and if Arthur loses consciousness outside Camelot, Heron will bring Arthur back to the Citadel even if no other knight was around.

Three months later, he came across another book that discussed Soul mates and the division of souls. According to the books, the soul partners belong to each other even if they are soul mates of someone else as they share the same soul. Thus, it was the duty of all soul partners to protect every member of their group. As per the book, when all the partners were happy, the soul cherished, and the entire group had a more prosperous future and were collectively better off.

Merlin combined this idea of belongingness with a shield charm attached to his own power. The shield protected the property of a wizard from most external threats. The power of the protection was dependent on the magical being who claimed ownership. A weak, level hundred, a sorcerer could cast a shield that would protect any item from a dozen arrows or a sword swing, or a curse from a sorcerer of weaker power. On the other hand, a five hundred level mage could cast a shield that would not break under a two-hour continuous assault of arrows and swords swings. It would also last for six hours under a three hundred level sorcerer’s attack. Merlin was Emrys and the most powerful wizard. His shield would safeguard Arthur against massive attacks for days.

Thus, a few weeks before Merlin left, he cast magic directly on Arthur for the first time in their seven years together. For the first time ever, Merlin was about to use his magic on Arthur. With heart beating in trepidations, he raised his hand and spoke the words in the ancient language. Arthur was fast asleep after enjoying too much ale at the feast. He did not feel anything. He did not jolt when the power of the spell hit him. He did not twitch when words started appearing on his forehead.

Merlin smiled when he saw the words appear on Arthurs's forehead, “Property of Emrys.” The spell was successful. Now Arthur was attached to him, and as long as he had power, he can fuel the shield. He did plan to fully charge the shield before he left.

\-----------

Two weeks before Merlin left, he called a meeting of the round table san Arthur and Gwen. He talked to everyone in secrecy and invited Gaius, Geoffery, four nobles, ten knights, seven servants, four guards, and two traders. He trusted all these people completely.

Merlin called the meeting an hour after Arthur retired for bed and was hoping that everyone would show up. He reached the room of the round table well ahead of everyone else. Gaius came ten minutes later. He was followed by Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot. Geoffrey came with Lord Nigel, the treasurer of Camelot. The cook, Barbara, and her husband, Micheal, who was a guard, were next. One by one, the others trickled in.

The servants were looking at him suspiciously and were not happy when Merlin told them to take a seat on the table. The lords and knights blanched, but Merlin raised his hand and asked them to wait. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was settled. Two people did not show up.

Merlin took center stage and said, “Friends, I did not bring you here to create anarchy or lead any revolt against Arthur. Somethings have happened, and unfortunately, I will have to leave Camelot. It will be for an extended period. I trust everyone sitting on this table with my life, and I will be trusting you with the life of Arthur and Camelot.”

Gwaine cautiously asked, “What happened, Merlin?”

Merlin removed the band from his right wrist and held it out for all to see. Many people gasped. The significance of the mark was not lost to anyone. Merlin sighed. He had to show the soul mark to gain their trust and support. The tattoo was proof of his loyalty and love for Arthur, and they will have to accept his words.

Gwaine stood up and came ahead to see the mark. Lord Nigel and Lord Mathius, the castle steward, also stepped forward to examine it. Geoffrey not only tested it but also copied it for his record. A few others also took a closer look, and one or two people even conducted small tests to verify its authenticity. A real soul tattoo could not be pierced, marked, or amended by any instrument. Once the audience was satisfied with the soul mark, they settled down.

Merlin continued, “Arthur and Gwen are my soul partners. Arthur has decided to take Gwen as his soul mate, which means that I cannot stay in their vicinity until my own soul partner is found.”

“Why?” Leon asked.

Merlin looked at Gaius, hoping that he would provide the technical answers so that the people could believe his side of the story. However, Geoffery answered before Gaius, “The matter has been of both theoretical and legal interest. We know comparatively little about the working of the soul and soul partners. Theoretically, any two partners can bind. Merlin started loving Arthur, and if Arthur returned the love and realized it, his right wrist will have Merlin’s name tattooed on it. They will become soul mates.”

He took a breath and continued, “However, Arthur is a king, and he cares for more than just the soul mark. He wanted a soul mate who could give him an heir and also take over specific duties. Gwen was a better candidate than Merlin. As Arthur and Gwen started loving each other and realized it, their names tattooed on each other's right wrist. Merlin, unfortunately, is left in a void. He loves a partner who does not return his love. Until Gwen entered the picture, there was hope, and thus, Arthur and Merlin stayed together.”

“Now, however, Gwen had taken Arthur’s heart. Merlin can never take that spot; he will start envying Gwen. The longer he stays undetached, the longer he will envy Gwen, which will eventually turn into hatred. He will begin to find ways to dispose of Gwen, and if he is not successful, within a decade, he will try to end his misery by eliminating the entire soul partnership. It does not matter how strong or weak Merlin is; what matters is that he will see his beloved in someone else’s arms, and soon, his heart will be poisoned regardless of any other factor. There are hundreds of documented cases, and some of the best men have killed all their partners to end their own miserable existence.”

“The upside is that once Merlin finds his own soul mate, he, his soul-mate, Gwen and Arthur will form a circle which is closer than family. This circle of soul partners will strive to maximize the happiness of all others and thus all of them will be happier. Thus, Merlin’s decision to leave Camelot is sagacious and should be appreciated.”

Merlin turned to Geoffery, “Thank you. This is what I believed. I do not want to wait until the last moment. I do not want to wait until the marriage when the roots of envy take hold. I will leave sooner. I plan to leave within a week.”

Barbara, who was silently crying, said, “You don’t have to leave. You can find your soul mate in Camelot.”

Merlin gave her a weak smile and said, “Barbara, I will not find my soul mate in Camelot. A few years ago, I found her. She died. I do not believe I will find another. My best chances of any form of happiness exist if I am away from Arthur. They further away I am, the happier I can be.”

Another audible gasp was heard, and then Barbara ran towards Merlin and engulfed him in a hug, “I am so sorry. I did not know.”

Merlin sadly said, “I never told anyone. Not even Gaius. Her name was Freya. I was attracted to her, and for the first time since I came to Camelot, I planned to leave it behind. Leave Gaius, leave Arthur, and everyone else. But she was killed within a week of our meeting. I never got a chance to love her. It was all so new.”

Lancelot asked, “What do you plan to do?”

Merlin sighed, “I plan to leave Camelot. I will travel and learn.”

Lancelot shyly said, “Maybe I should join you. You see, I also have a soul mate who has chosen another. My wrist has a name and my heart yearns for someone who will never reciprocate my feelings. I never knew about the danger I meant to her and her family. However, now I know about it, I will like to leave as well. I do not want to cause her any harm.”

Merlin looked at him, cautiously and said, “You have Gwen’s name?”

Lancelot nodded, and Merlin beamed, “That means we could be a part of the same soul. While we have always been friends, we never gave any romantic thoughts to our relation. I was involved with Arthur, and you were waiting for Gwen. Maybe if we leave together, we might find solace with each other, and we can return.”

Lancelot thoughtfully nodded, and Gaius excitedly said, “This is a fantastic idea. If you two are really a part of the partnership, then you should not find it difficult to mate. I have high hopes from you.”

Merlin nodded and then turned to the rest, “My reason for inviting you all was more profound than just to inform you about my imminent departure. There are three critical topics I would like to discuss tonight and how I want your help.”

Gaius looked tense.

Lancelot was now looking at Merlin with anger and uncertainty, “Merlin don’t.”

Merlin ignored all the seriousness and continued, “I am a Warlock. I was born with magic. Over the last seven years, I have been loyal to Camelot. I have used my magic to protect Arthur and Camelot. I have saved many of your lives with magic.”

Now the knights were looking tense. Sir Leon jumped out of his seat and drew his sword. The guards were uncertainly looking at the knights to follow their directive. They followed Sir Leon’s lead and stood up. The nobles were looking down. The servants were glaring at Merlin.

Merlin again ignored all of them, “Leon, sit down. You know me. I will not harm Arthur or Camelot. Listen before you decide to act.”

Leon reluctantly sat down but did not loosen his grip on the sword. The guards sat down as well.

Merlin smiled at him and continued, “The Druids call me Emrys, and there is a destiny involving Arthur and me. Arthur is the Once and Future King, and he has been tasked to combine all Albion and rule the greatest nation. He will bring an era of peace and prosperity, unlike any other. However, he cannot do this alone. He needs support, and his knights of the round table are one key element in his support base.”

Lord Nigel asked, “What is your role in the prophecy?”

Merlin sighed and gave him a weak smile, “Emrys is supposed to help him make this prosperous nation. Emrys will stand by his side and help him reach greatness. To protect and to council him. I have done my task all these years, but now I need help to fulfill my own role in destiny. I literally cannot stand beside Arthur, but the prophecies are rarely literal. They are based on figurative meanings.”

Sir Kay asked, “How can we trust you? You are a sorcerer.”

Merlin laughed, “I don’t want your trust. I don’t expect anything from you. I will not even be in Camelot at the end of the week. You should ask how you could help your king? I have told you that I am dually connected with Arthur, as his soul partner as well as his destiny bound partner. This brings me to the third and most important aspect of this meeting. I want to know if you are ready to assist your king to greatness and protect him from all harm.”

Lord Mathius drawled, “You are just a servant. Why should we even listen to you?”

The said servant laughed, “For seven years, I have not been just a servant. I have been a protector of Camelot. I have saved Arthur’s life countless times. I have protected Camelot from numerous threats. I really do not care if you listen or not, if you assist me or not, I will find alternative ways. I will not leave Arthur or Camelot unprotected. I am neither asking for your permission nor am I asking for your assistance.”

Sir Bors asked, “Then what do you want from us?”

“To keep your eyes and ears open. See everything and hear everything. Be ready to inform Arthur about magical and mundane threats. If you, Arthur, and the knights cannot tackle a problem without losing many good men, let me know. That is all I ask. Let me know if you are threatened by something or someone.”

Lord Tobias hissed, “How can you alone be of assistance when everything else failed?”

Merlin giggled, “I have magic. I am a Dragon Lord and as per the Druids, the most powerful sorcerer alive. I will find some way to assist.”

Barbara asked, “What can the servants do in this?”

“Be the eyes and ears of Arthur. No one notices the servants. I have such a track record because I was a servant. I stopped Uther from marrying the troll, Catrina, because I found out about her. It is only possible if you are a servant or a guard. We do not exist for the knights and nobles unless they want some service.”

Barbara smiled, “Or some fresh pie.”

Everyone laughed.

Seman, a trader who owned an apothecary in the lower town, asked, “Why am I and Jona here?”

Merlin gave him a polite smile, “My friends, you and Jona can hear gossip which the servants, knights and the guards are not privy too. You will be Arthur’s eyes and ears in the lower town, amongst his people. Know this that over these seven years, each of you has supported me. Without the help of Jona, Gwen and Arthur would not have been able to reveal the real face of Adrian. Lord Nigel and Lady Amara have helped me solve the mystery of King Alined, and his jester. Barbara, and the other servants have told me gossips, which enabled me to protect Arthur from drinking poison or getting him out of harm way from visiting assassin circus groups. The guards aided me to reveal the real face of Sophia and Elena’s nursemaid. Each of you who is sitting on this table shares the triumph of my victories. While no one may know of our contributions, remember that every day that Arthur sits on the throne is because of our successes. Every day is a boon and credit for our achievements. The only difference now will be that I will no longer be the middle man. I will not be the enforcer of the protection. I believe Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine can collectively handle the information network. If all of you support them, they will help protect Camelot and Arthur from most threats. If the threat is magical in nature, then they can contact me, and I will assist them.”

Everyone was now in deep thought.

Sir Leon glared at me and said, “I don’t believe you have magic. You have been lying to Arthur and to us all this time. You should be punished for your betrayal.”

Merlin did not reply. Lancelot, however, did not sit quietly, “Leon, Merlin is leaving. He is asking if you can protect Arthur in his stead. If you cannot, just say so. Merlin sees a benefit in this information network. While Arthur and the knights never tried to disseminate threats from Castle’s gossips, Merlin did. He was also successful. He wants you to benefit from his experience to assist Arthur. He is not asking for anything. What is the problem with this?”

“He is the problem? How can we believe in him? How can we believe in this group that he has combined? What if he has nefarious plans?” Sir Bedivere inquired.

Gwaine chuckled, “You are disagreeing with him and then simultaneously asking if everyone else is mind-controlled by him? Why are you the only not under his control? Why can Leon and Tobias ask tough questions and disagree with Merlin? Merlin’s problem is simple. Will you assist the knights in helping Arthur? Merlin will no longer be involved. So, the importance of his suggestion should not be based on his own integrity, but on the credibility of the approach, he is suggesting. Can people from every facet of Camelot’s life work together to protect its King?”

Lord Mathius snorted, “We have been doing the same but with one servant. We can provide the same information to another servant or knight. Merlin should think about whether those who will have all the information be able to drive connections in all the perspectives and use it fruitfully. Merlin did. Can you?”

Leon pulled up, “We can try. We might not be successful on our first try, but soon we will develop the ability to merge and extract valuable information from the gossip shared with the information hub.”

Lord Tobias nodded, “If you have decided to try, then we will assist.”

“Aye.” There was a chorus.

Merlin nodded, “Great. You can meet again to set up contact points. However, I have promised my help, and I would like all of you to have the ability to contact me. If you think that Arthur or Camelot are in danger and without my help, many good men and women will lose their lives, then you can send for me. Although I want to offer my unconditional address with all of you, I think I should be careful. You may send your messenger, and the messenger’s horse will find me. The horse will only assist if what you come to tell is the truth and the lives of Arthur or Camelot are in danger. You will not be able to mention Arthur or Gwen by their names in the help note. You can mention and describe the threat and I will do my best to assist you in every possible way.”

For the next hour, the meeting continued and the information network’s members got to know the true extent of their own and others' role in protecting Camelot, Uther, and Arthur.

\----------------- 

Merlin spent the next day with Gaius. The two went to the woods and spent a very enjoyable day reminiscing about the past and hoping for the best for the future.

In the next three days, Merlin gave his resignation to the steward, Lord Mathias, who promised to keep the resignation quiet until the next day after Merlin had left. Lancelot got Leon’s permission to go on a quest of unknown duration. 

Finally, the day before Merlin was to depart from Camelot, he spent the entire day with Arthur. He told George that he will do all the tasks for Arthur for the day. He spent every moment with Arthur and they had a very enjoyable day with the two sharing food. Arthur was happy that Merlin had resumed his duties and was feeling well. Merlin was happy as he would end this whole episode on a good note. His life with Arthur, as he knew it was over.

After helping Arthur for the night, Merlin could not help himself and hugged Arthur. It was a small hug but it meant the world to Merlin.

“Merlin, you are such a girl. Is there a specific reason why you are hugging me?” Arthur brawled.

Merlin laughed, “That was not a hug. I slipped.”

“If you say so. You are so clumsy, you can slip while standing.”

Merlin left Arthur’s chamber. His heart was heavy but he felt free for the first time in years. A new adventure was awaiting him.

He took his bag, said goodbye to Gaius, and then he and Lancelot slipped out of Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3:  The in-between

## Chapter 3: The in-between

### Arthur’s POV

Arthur was worried about Merlin. For the last six months, Merlin had been sick. While Gaius kept reassuring him that Merlin would get better, Merlin kept giving more of his duties to George. He was really happy yesterday when Merlin took control of all his duties. Life was back to normal.

So, when the next day George woke Arthur up and brought his breakfast instead of Merlin, his mood plummeted. Merlin must have overworked himself yesterday. He was worried about his friend and his worry grew when Merlin did not appear throughout the day. He was extremely busy with Gwen, council meetings, and wedding preparations so he could not follow up on Merlin’s health.

When Merlin failed to appear the next day, Arthur went to Gaius to inquire about Merlin. When he opened the door of Gaius’ chamber and medical wing, he found that Gaius was sitting on his table looking lost.

“Gaius, is everything okay?”

“Yes, Sire.”

“Where is Merlin? How is he now?”

“Merlin is fine. He has left Camelot.”

“Where did he go? When will he be back?”

“He left. He put his resignation with Lord Mathius. He left two days ago.”

“Merlin left and no one bothered to tell me,” Arthur shouted. “Why did he leave? Why did he not tell me?”

“Merlin had some personal issues.”

Before Arthur could grill Gaius further, Lord Mathias entered the room.

“My lord, I was looking for you. I wanted to ensure if you are satisfied with George’s services and would like to make him your permanent manservant?”

“Lod Mathias, why did you not notify me when Merlin submitted his resignation?”

“My lord, I assumed you knew. He had been delegating his tasks to George and preparing him to take over the responsibility for some time.”

This was true. For the last six months, Merlin was giving more and more duties to George and was an absentee manservant. He barely spent four or five hours per day with Arthur.

“Gaius, what ailment did Merlin have?”

“Sire, it is between the physician and the patient. I cannot tell you.”

“I am the King. I want to know what happened to Merlin and why did Merlin leave.”

“My lord, I am ready for any punishment but I cannot tell you,” Gaius humbly said and then continued more sternly, “Why Merlin left would do nothing especially now when you are soon to be married. Merlin left so you can have a happy life and not worry about him. I believe you should honor his wishes.”

No amount of pressing could get him any clear answer from either of the old men and he left in a furry. He immediately went to the Knights training area and called for Leon.

“Leon, send out three search parties for Merlin.”

Leon looked uncertain and was about to say something and then thought better about it. He nodded and said, “I will send three search parties under Sir Elyan, Sir Percival, and Sir Lucas.”

“Good. I expect results.”

Leon left without any further word and Arthur was sure that the knights would find Merlin. After all, he was the most useless manservant and had no tracking skills and thus would leave a clear path for anyone looking for him.

\----------------- 

When the knights did not bring any news of Merlin for the next three days and two of the search parties returned empty-handed, Arthur’s anger knew no bound.

It did not help, that a day before the wedding when Arthur was sitting in the council session, one senior councilman, Lord Thanor stood up and approached the throne.

“My lord, I have a gift for you.”

And then without any further warning, he threw a blade towards Arthur. Arthur was barely a few feet from him and had no time to react. The guards and knights were far and could not do anything to stop the attack.

Then Lord Thanor started laughing, “I will be the one to bring an end to the Pendragon cruelty. I was hoping someone will take care of you before you married but you were very lucky. Not anymore.”

Unfortunately for Lord Thanor, the dagger hit an invisible shield just before it entered the throne's boundary and fell on the ground. He went in a shock.

Even Arthur was confused. He was so certain, he would die that he did not even relish the bang with which the dagger fell. Lord Thanor was arrested by Leon but by then Lord Thanor started shouting, “How hypocritic can the Pendragon’s be? They persecute those of magic like my daughter and grandson, and yet they protect themselves using the same magic. Arthur, you will pay for your crimes against magic. The Pendragon line will end.”

Arthur boldly stood up, “How dare you accuse me of collaborating with magic users? I do no such thing and nor have I ever used or supported the use of magic. You will be hanged tomorrow before I wed.”

Lord Thanor laughed, “Well, I may die tomorrow but you will never find peace. You marry someone who is not your soulmate and has the name of another tattooed on her right wrist. This will be my solace.”

When Lord Thanor said that Gwen had someone else's name on her right wrist, there was a gasp in the council. Many of the knights looked confused and especially Leon and Gwaine looked stunned.

Leon handed Thanor to the guards who dragged him away. Arthur ended the council session and left quickly. He found Gwen sitting in her chamber. She was crying and did not notice that Arthur was at the door.

“Gwen, why are you crying?”

Gwen startled for a few moments and then replied, “Sire, it is nothing. I am just worried about our marriage tomorrow.”

“Gwen, whose name is on your wrist?”

Gwen looked scared for a few seconds and then she sadly smiled, “The name appeared two days earlier. When I lost him and he left, I got my answer. I was so uncertain about you and him; I wanted both of you. He was mature, noble, and honorable while you were brave, noble, and wild. I liked your wildness to his steadfastness and that is the reason I choose you over him.”

She stopped and took a deep breath, “And then I found out that he had left Camelot. He had left and gone for a quest. He may or may not return to Camelot and I realized that I had made a wrong decision. I choose wrongly. I was not meant for you. I drove my soul mate away from Camelot because I was uncertain. I am sorry but I have Lancelot’s name on my hand. I am sure, if you have my name, Lancelot’s name will change and I will get your name. I am sorry.”

She has Lancelot’s name. She did not have Arthur’s name.

He whispered, “Gwen, I do not have your name on my right wrist.”

Gwen started crying harder, “I thought…but… whose… no… don’t tell… I don’t want to now. I have lost everything. Arthur, I can’t marry you. I have to find Lancelot. We are not part of the same soul. I am sorry.”

“Gwen, it does not matter. It does not matter to me whose name is on your right wrist. I really can’t pursue a relationship with the person whose name is on my right hand. This will not impact us or our relationship. The soul mates are for simpletons.”

Gwen stared at him and then laughed hysterically, “Arthur, we love someone else. No matter what we do we will never have a fulfilling life. What type of King will you be if you don’t know what the ultimate happiness is? How can you promise that for your people? We will be living a life of compromise and then we will expect compromises from our people. How is it just for them? For you? For me?”

“I have to marry for the good of the country. I cannot give in to this soulmate bullshit. If you don’t want to marry me, I will marry someone else. Camelot comes first.”

“Have you ever wondered that maybe, just maybe your soulmate agrees with you. Maybe she also thinks about Camelot and wants the prosperity of Camelot more than anything else. If you are ready to marry a servant, then you can marry your soulmate. She cant be at a lower station than I am? Why not marry her?”

Then she stopped and when Arthur did not say anything to agree or disagree with her, she glared at Arthur and contemplatively said, “Oh, Arthur, it is not a she. Your soulmate is a man. Most probably one of your knights and that is why you cannot pursue the relationship with him. Am I right?”

“Yes. He is a man. Camelot needs a queen and a bearer on the throne. I cannot give into my heart's desire. Two men cannot rule and hope to have a strong country. Camelot must come first and I will have to sacrifice my happiness for the sake of Camelot.”

“Oh, Arthur!” She hurried forward and hugged me. Then she thoughtfully added, “We need to go to Geffory and ask him about some material on soul mates. Maybe, there is something about the mates bond that will ensure your happiness as well as point out ways to fulfill the needs of Camelot.”

Arthur was unsure about the fruitfulness of going to Geoffery and he was certain that there was no such method in which he can have his love and fulfill his duty to his people. However, he could not say no to Gwen after such a heart-to-heart and thus was led to the library.

When Geoffery saw the King and his future Queen in the library, he rushed to attend them.

“How can I help you, my lord and lady?”

Gwen took over the discussion, “We want you to give us your most comprehensive resources about soul mates. We would also appreciate a report about the impact of soulmates on the lives of their spouses.”

Geoffery hesitatingly said, “My lady, if you are worried that you don’t have Sire’s name on your left wrist, don’t worry. He is your soul partner and if you are married and engaged in a committed relationship then his name will replace whosesoever name is on your right wrist.”

Arthur inquired, “How do you know that?”

“Given lady Gwen’s name is on your right wrist, it could only indicate that you are soul partners. When two soul partners get involved their relationship evolve and they become soul mates with 90% probability.”

Arthur hissed, “That is assuming Gwen’s name is on my wrist. What if her name is not on my wrist?”

Geoffery stumbled, “My Lord, we assumed as you were marrying Lady Gvenuire, she would be whose name is etched on your right wrist. I am sorry for the assumption. May I inquire whose name is on your wrist?”

Arthur was thoughtful for a few minutes and then removed the band from his right wrist and showed the name etched in deep red and gold to Geffory.

Geoffroy stumbled backward as if he had been burned, “Oh god…. I am sorry, my lord.” He was sweating and sat down. He was mumbling, “This cannot be. Not now.”

Arthur curiously asked, “What is wrong?”

Geoffroy turned to a servant and ordered, “Ask Leon, Mathias, and Gaius to join us immediately.”

“My lord, will you be kind enough to wait for a few minutes. I will get you some literature for your current predicament. I will also try to answer any question you have.”

“Why did you react this way after seeing my soul mark?”

“I will explain everything after Gaius and the rest have joined us. I urge you to wait for a few more moments, Sire.”

Arthur glared at him but did not ask any more questions and sat down while Geffory gathered the relevant literature with regards to soul mates which would assist the King the most.

Within fifteen minutes Gaius, Leon, and Mathias had joined the rest.

Geoffroy went to them and started whispering something to them. Gaius looked shocked while the rest of them looked uncertain. Arthur could not take it anymore and barked, “I think you guys owe me some explanation.”

Gaius looked at Arthur with uncertainty and then sighed, “My lord, it would be better if you read this book. While we may explain many things to you, I doubt either of our explanations would fully explain the current dilemma. It will also help you understand and accept the ensuing discussion.”

Arthur scowled at Gaius, “Does this have anything to do with Merlin?”

Gaius bowed his head, “My lord, I would prefer to answer only when you have read this book. It will help you appreciate the significance of a soul mark, realize the beauty of the soul and intricacy of having a soul mate, and the importance of getting to know your soul partners.”

Arthur was confused as he did not understand the difference between soul mates and soul partner. He was always told by his father that his sole duty was to Camelot and he should not think about baseless things as soul mates. He was above such frivolities. So, why immediately were they all asking him to read this useless book, **Soul Partners or Soulmates.**

However given the name on his wrist and the secrets the rest were keeping from him, he must read this book. He took the book from Gaius and glared before leaving the room.

Gwen stayed behind.

\-------------------

The wedding was postponed. Gwen did not want to take the next step until she was sure that Arthur was her soul mate. She did not want to sacrifice herself and her happiness along with Arthur’s chance of happiness to merely become Queen.

It took Arthur two weeks to read and understand the book. A suspicion formed in his head. But it could not be possible. Could it be?

Once again, he and Gwen gathered Geffory, Gaius, Leon, and Mathias.

‘“Gaius, I have read the book. Now explain, what you promised.”

“What do you want to know?”

“The truth?”

The truth about?”

“Why did Merlin leave Camelot?”

“Why do you think Merlin left? Why do you think Lancelot left?”

“I don’t believe it. I saw Merlin’s wrist. There was no name there.”

“There is much about Merlin you don’t know and much that I or the others will not tell you. It is not our secret to share.”

“I am the king and you will tell me all you know,” Arthur shouted.

Gaius lowered his neck, “My neck is for you but my and Merlin’s secrets are not. Only Merlin has the right to divulge them. I will not.”

Arthur scowled and then turned to Leon, “Leon, do you know what Gaius is hiding.”

“I just know a few things and I would prefer if I am not the one to divulge the secrets. I don’t understand the entire thing and may have a biased perspective.”

“Geffory?”

“Sire, I know the minimum but I can show you something which can help you.”

He then handed Arthur a scroll on which Arthur’s name was written in red and gold letters.

“What is this?”

“This is from Merlin’s right wrist a week before he left. I and a few others authenticated the mark.”

Arthur stared at the scroll. He could not believe it, so he mumbled, “But I saw his wrist myself. They were clean?”

Gaius snorted, “My lord, they were not clean for the last four years. There was a name etched there.”

Arthur stumbled, “No. It cant be. But why now?”

Gaius raised an eye, “Sire, you read the same book Merlin did. I am sure you could answer the question.”

Arthur contemplated for a few minutes before he whispered, “The marriage. He believed Gwen was my soul mate and he left. Why did he leave? He could have stayed and tried to find the fourth soul partner?”

Lord Mathias spoke softly, “Er, as per what I know, I think Merlin believes his fourth soul partner is dead. He did not believe he could have stayed in Camelot and not become a threat to you and Lady Gwen.”

“Dead! How is that possible?”

Gaius sighed, “Four years ago there was a bastet released in Camelot. Merlin cared for the girl who was cursed to become bastet at night and it was the first time he decided that he would leave everything behind. He was going to leave with the Bastet that night when you killed her. Merlin believes that she was his soul partner and could have become his soul mate.”

Arthur cringed. He killed one of his soul partners himself. He remembered killing the beast. He remembered Merlin being depressed for a few days afterward. But he never thought that Merlin was grieving for the beast. What else did he not know about Merlin? What else did Merlin not share with him?

Arthur stuttered, “If Merlin believes our fourth soul partner is dead, then he never intends to return. How could he leave me like this? He did not even say goodbye. How could he?”

Gaius hissed, “Sire, he was fulling your request. You told him a King does not care about his soul mates and must marry for duty. He as your soul partner stood with you and supported you till he could. When he could not stand with you, he quietly left so that you don’t have to make difficult decisions and chose between duty and soul. Also, he truly believed that Gwen was your soul mate and hoped you would be happy.”

Arthur glared at Gaius, “Where is he?”

“I don’t know sire. He left no forwarding address. All I am sure about is that he is not in Ealdor. He intended to leave Camelot as soon as possible. As per his plan, by the time of the wedding he wanted to be somewhere where no one could bring him the news of the wedding.”

“So, he would not know that the wedding was postponed?”

“No, Sire. He would not hear about it for a few years.”

“And he would not return?”

“Not until both of you are married blissfully with your soul mates.”

“By which you mean never if our third partner is dead?”

“I cannot say anything about the future.”

“Sir Leon, did your search parties actually look for Merlin?”

“They did my lord. They just did not try very hard to catch up on Merlin and Lancelot.”

“Why?”

“Merlin and Lancelot informed us about their reason for leaving and bringing them back would be counterproductive. Also as they were going to be a threat to you and Gwen, it was best they left.”

Arthur was now extremely angry. He was marrying Gwen to fulfill his duty to his people. He never for a second thought that he would lose Merlin in the process. Merlin was too precious to lose for anything.

For years, Arthur has jealously hogged Merlin’s attention. Arthur had liked every facet about Merlin and had been extremely contented with Merlin at his side. When Merlin had given him the sword and sat at his round table, for the first time he had realized that he loved Merlin. His feelings for Merlin were not platonic and hadn’t been for a while.

He had been so shocked by the revelation that he had gone ahead and announced his marriage with Gwen. Gwen would not interfere with his bond with Merlin. Gwen would understand. She would accept Merlin as Arthur’s shadow.

Not even for a single minute did he thought that he would lose Merlin. He came to another realization. Merlin was more important than even Camelot. What a fool had he been?

He sat down as his feet were no longer ready to support him. He had lost. He did not want anything to do with his soul mate and now his soul mate has left. Merlin has left. Merlin was not going to return.

He barked, “Leon send patrols. I want Merlin back. This time make a serious effort.”

Leon reluctantly nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: The return

## Chapter 4: The return

### Arthur’s POV

Four years have passed. Gaius had said that Merlin would return if there was a serious threat to Camelot and Arthur had prayed that someone would attack Camelot and then Gaius’ messenger would be able to find Merlin. Unfortunately, since the day Merlin left no one had bothered to attack Camelot. The few who tried were thwarted before they could do any serious damage.

One day while he was hunting, a sorceress had attacked them but then halfway through, before they could capture her, she nervously said, “My lord, I am so sorry. I did not know you were under the protection of Lord Emrys. I am a believer and would never hurt someone he has claimed. Please forgive me.”

She had bowed and left the same way she had come. Arthur and the knights were so shocked that they did not even follow her.

However, Arthur had noticed that the Druids were more welcoming and every time he passed some Druids, they would friendly greet him. He was even getting more gifts from Druids clans from around Albion. Arthur was perplexed. Where was all the hatred and anger that these Druids should feel towards him? Arthur had persecuted Druids for most of his life, he had destroyed their colonies and even killed many of their men. Yet, the druids were friendlier and no one even considered attacking him.

Arthur had not married. Gwen did not want to marry him and she was waiting for Lancelot to return. Arthur did not want to marry anyone less Merlin return and proposes. If Arthur marries, he was sure that Merin would never return. If Arthur was unwed, then there was a slight chance that Merlin would return. Arthur had no intention of letting Merlin leave ever again. These past four years were the worst of his life.

While Camelot was the most stable and secure in the last four years, while there had been no serious magical or mundane attacks on Camelot, Arthur could not feel content and satisfied. The people were happy, the knights were relaxed but Arthur was feeling distraught.

He was sitting in the throne room with his council. The tax report was boring and he could not wait to get away from it when the city bells start to ring. For the first time in four years, he felt excitement. He barked to Leon, “We are in danger. Send a letter to Merlin immediately. We need his assistance.”

Leon faltered for a single second and then sighed, “Arthur, I can try.”

Before Leon could leave the room, a guard rushed into the room, “Sire, Lady Morgana is approaching the city gate.”

Arthur excitedly got up, “Leon, quickly take this chance to send the letter. Whatever happens later, I want the letter sent immediately.”

Leon rushed out and then Arthur turned to Gaius, “Gaius, you also send a letter. Merlin will answer your request for help.”

Gaius sighed. Arthur knew Gaius was still not on board. Gaius did not believe Arthur would not hurt Merlin again and had not truly forgiven Arthur. If only Gaius would believe him then he would have his Merlin back. Whatever anyone says, Arthur knew Gaius and Merlin were still in contact. Arthur could not help adding, “Gaius, please. I need him.”

Gaius shook his head and said, “If Camelot is truly in danger, I am sure Merlin would return.”

Arthur hissed but then left the council room to see what threat Morgana had brought with her. He went to the city wall and observed the small group of people approach Camelot. Morgana was definitely in the group. However, Arthur was most excited about Lancelot’s presence in the group. Lance would know where Merlin was.

The group approached extremely slowly. There was also a two or three years old child and two females with them. They approached the guards and Arthur had already told the guards to bring the entire group to the council room.

He sat majestically at the throne when Morgana’s party was bought in. Morgana courtesied while Lancelot and others including the child bowed.

Arthur inquired, “Morgana, why are you here?”

Lancelot replied, “Sire, I wanted to return so I bought my family with me.”

Arthur confusedly said, “Your family?”

Lancelot beamed, “Yes, my lord. My family. I and Lady Morgana are soul mates and this young one is our son Merthus.”

Arthur sagely nodded and then asked, “You had Gwen’s name on your wrist.”

Lancelot sadly said, “I did not dare return until I was sure that the Queen’s name was no longer on my wrist sire. I could not risk coming between your happiness my lord.”

Arthur sadly said, “Gwen and I never married. Camelot does not have a queen.”

Just then Leon barged in, “Sire, the messenger horse would not budge. It does not recognize the presence of Lady Morgana as a threat to Camelot.”

Morgana giggled, “Why should it? I have no intention of going against Arthur. Merlin and Lancelot healed me and then I developed a soulmate bond with Lancelot. Nowadays my priority is to keep these two men and my child alive. I was not even interested in returning to Camelot but Lancelot wanted to return so I accompanied my husband.”

Lord Tobias shrewdly asked, “So, you have no intentions for the throne.”

Morgana shivered, “Arthur is the property of Emrys. He is the most protected King in all of Albion. I would not sign my whole family's death sentence by going against Arthur. It would be easier to takeover Amata than to go against Arthur. Only fools who don’t believe in Emrys will go against Arthur.”

Gaius chuckled and Lord Mathias boomed, “Our king is no one's property.”

Morgana again giggled, “Ask anyone who has magic. It is stamped on Arthur’s forehead. Property of Emrys. Any sorcerer or sorceress can see it and only a few will be fool enough to attack him. They can keep attacking for hours and still not land a single spell on Arthur.”

Arthur turned to Gaius, “Is it true?”

Gaius gave him a proper bow, “Yes, sire.”

Arthur inquired, “Who had the audacity to claim me as their property?”

No one spoke. Morgana, Lancelot, and Gaius looked uncomfortable but they were not ready to speak up.

Arthur again demanded, “Who is this Emrys?”

Many others on his council now sat silently and with head bowed. Why are these people keeping secrets from him? What is the missing link?

Then it clicked. He asked Gaius, “Since when am I property of Emrys?”

Gaius slowly said, “For a little more than four years.”

He was expecting this answer. He turned to Lancelot and asked, “Have you met Emrys.”

He nodded, “Yes, Sire.”

He asked Morgana, “Is Emrys one of the people you try to protect.”

She softly said, “Yes, Arthur. I do. He is extremely thick-headed and had found so many ways to die in the last few years that I am shocked he is alive. I have to be constantly on my toes while around him to ensure he does not die.”

Finally, he asked Gaius, “Is Emrys Merlin?”

Gaius was baffled for a second before he put his head down. He repeated the question to Lancelot who looked straight in Arthur’s eyes before he replied, “Yes, Emrys is Merlin, Sire.”

Arthur asked, “Merlin has magic?”

On what an idiot he was? Yes, Merlin had magic. How else was he to protect them when they were in danger. Why else would he offer his services at the time of the attack? Why else would the messenger’s horse be able to find him without an address? He shivered when Morgana replied, “So, my think headed brother at last found the secret of his soul mate.”

Arthur asked, “You knew?”

Morgana resignedly said, “Merlin has your name on his wrist. He tried with Lancelot. They spent a year together but nothing happened. The names on their wrists did not change. Then they enveloped me in their small group and I felt a pull for Lancelot. A year later, he was supporting my name and I was carrying Merthus. My wrist no longer had Gwen’s name but Lancelot.”

Lancelot casually said, “Furthermore, we were expecting Gwen will be the queen and yet, you did not marry her indicating that Gwen was not your soul mate. This means Merlin’s name is on your wrist and you never mentioned it to him and thus he left needlessly.”

Arthur's heart was beating faster. He did not comment but offhandedly asked, “Merlin had not found a soulmate?”

Lancelot laughed, “Merlin was sure his fourth sole partner is dead even before he left Camelot. However, when he expected Gwen’s name on your wrist and Gwen’s name on mine, we thought we could be soul partners and thus mates. For one year, we tried to fall in love. He courted me and I courted him. He tried to love me and I tried to love him. Yet, as soon as we rescued Morgana, I was hers and Merlin was left alone. So, now he firmly believes that he is alone and will never find his soulmate. He did not even try to look for another mate after the first year.”

Morgana hissed, “I would have been happier if boys or girls were Merlin’s biggest problem but no. He had to be the savior. He has a thing for saving people and he follows trails of dangerous beasts. Lancelot and I followed him for two years.”

Arthur dangerously asked, “And why did you leave Merlin alone to his devices then?”

Lancelot grumbled, “Merlin ran away. We cannot find him.”

Arthur incredulously asked, “Why?”

Morgana softly ran her hands through her son’s hair and said, “Now Merthus is getting naughty. We got involved in a tricky situation a few months back because of him. His life was in danger. I have never seen Merlin so angry or seen the amount of power. He annihilated the beasts and destroyed the bandits who took Merthus but refused to let us follow him. He tried to plead with us to come here but we were adamant that we wanted to stay with him. Merlin is Merthus’ godfather and we did not want to separate the two. We knew Merlin would never return to Camelot. So, a week later, he just got up and left.”

Arthur dejectedly said, “Merlin would never return to Camelot?”

Morgana softly said, “He believes you married Gwen, and whatever else he is never going to come between that.”

Arthur insisted, “But I did not marry Gwen.”

Lancelot resignedly said, “Arthur, we were in such far off areas that no one had even heard about Camelot. It took us a month to reach Camelot on horseback.”

Arthur morosely said, “Oh!”

Gwaine asked, “Surely, you would have heard something in the taverns.”

Lancelot shook his head, “As soon as someone mentions Camelot, Merlin starts a bar fight and leaves. He believes that if anything is wrong, you will notify him of yourself. So, he does not hear anything.”

Leon asked, “But why? Camelot was his home. He must be interested in the gossip.”

Morgana despairingly said, “That is the problem. He loves Camelot. So, he does not even want to hear a whisper about the king and queen. I did argue with him and he said that what if he hears the king and queen are happy and his heart turns against them. What if he can't control his desires for the happiness Gwen has?”

Gwen who had sat in her position as advisor to the king silently sniffed, “What happiness, Morgana? I am the most unloved person in Camelot? You loved me and I never knew about it. I never considered you anything other than a friend and then you left. I did not provide the incentive to keep you in Camelot. Then, Lancelot loved me and he too left before I liked Arthur’s wildness to his stability. In everything, you found each other. Arthur yearns for his soulmate who is still his but I lost everything. Even now I envy Merlin.”

Morgana looked at her sadly but said, “Gwen, we should not have returned. We must leave immediately. We did not come here to cause you pain. We just knew that our best chance of finding Merlin was if we were closer to Camelot.”

Arthur quickly inquired, “Why? You said Merlin would never return to Camelot.”

The two looked uncomfortable and did not want to reveal the truth when the little boy hurriedly said, “Uncle Merlin comes here to meet grandma Hunith.”

Lancelot quickly stopped his son but Arthur’s heart fluttered, he cautiously asked, “Merthus, does Hunith live in Camelot.”

The boy nodded even with his father's hand on his mouth. Arthur turned to Gaius, “Gaius, where does Hunith lives.”

Gaius looked down and did not reply. Arthur was now getting angry. After everything, even now these people were trying to keep Merlin away from him. Why can’t they believe that he loves Merlin with all his heart and he will never hurt him? He does not even care about Camelot, for Merlin he will even give up his crown.

He begged, “Gaius, please. I must find Merlin.”

Gaius sighed and said, “Hunith became my assistant once Merlin left. She lives in Merlin’s old room.”

He ordered, “Bring Hunith over here immediately.”

A guard left and Morgana hissed, “Don’t you dare hurt Hunith.”

Arthur laughed, “I love Merlin. I have always cared for Hunith. I never paid attention to Gaius’s assistant as I was always served by Gaius and I try to stay away from his chamber. It hurts when I go there and Merlin is not there. So, I just did not realize that Hunith was in Camelot.”

Five minutes later, Hunith entered the council room. Young Merthus ran towards her, “Grandma Hunith.”

She beamed, “Merthus, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Cambria.”

She quickly kissed the child and kissed him and then her eyes passed from Morgana, Lancelot to the council members, and landed on Arthur. There was fear in her eyes but she snarled, “Arthur Pendragon, I have lived a life of fear for my son. I am thankful that my son is away from your clutches but I will not let you harm Morgana and Merthus. Merlin will destroy Camelot if you dare hurt his godson.”

While Arthur was bewildered by her change, she turned to Lancelot, “Run, go to my room and break the beacon. Merlin will know I am in danger and will arrive as soon as he can. Go.”

Before Lancelot could understand what was happening, Arthur ran. He had found a way to contact Merlin and he was not above using it. Merlin would come to Camelot and that was all he cared about. He ran as fast as he could and went to Hunith’s room. He took out his sword and broke all the beacons and then he laughed.

A few minutes later, Hunith, Morgana, Gaius, and others entered the dingy room. Hunith begged, “Why? Why are you doing this? Are you not satisfied that my son served you loyally for years and then left? He is not a risk to Camelot. Please let Merthus and Morgana go. Merlin will never set foot and he will never be a threat to you.”

Arthur softly said, “Hunith, his absence his the biggest threat to me.”

Then he bared his wrist and pushed her hands towards her. She gasped and said, “I did not know. Merlin told me to keep away from you and he would not let me mention you or Gwen so I never told him about the cancellation of the marriage but I never thought you broke the marriage because of him.”

She was shaking and Morgana engulfed her in a hug. Barely fifteen minutes later, the door once again barged open. Merlin was standing in the doorway.

Arthur wanted to move towards him but his eyes were on Merthus. He looked at the sword in Arthur’s hand and hissed, “Arthur, you are nothing but your father’s son. Killing old women and children, is this what the noble family of Camelot represents. I should never have told them to come to Camelot. My trust in you was unfounded.”

Arthur just stared at Merlin for a few minutes. He had filled out. He looked more mature and he looked more dangerous. Arthur liked this side of Merlin which screamed danger. He was angry and Arthur dropped his sword. He moved forward. Arthur continued berating him but he did not care. Those were all unjustified accusations based on what he saw. Arthur had used the only possible way to bring Merlin to him and he was not fettered that Merlin was angry with him. Arthur had no intention of hurting Merlin’s loved ones. He had tolerated Gaius for years because Merlin loved the old man. Gaius had been rude almost committed treason by hiding Arthur’s soulmate from him and even then Arthur had kept Gaius around. Arthur was not ready to hurt anyone for whom Merlin cared for.

He kept moving forward and when he was within arm's length, he loved his hand and pulled Merlin towards him. He pulled Merlin towards himself and then he took Merlin’s face in his hand. Merlin had now stopped talking and was looking at him strangely. Arthur moved forward and captured Merlin’s lips with his own. He was not going to let go. Merlin was his.

Merlin pushed him with all his strength, “Arthur, what is the meaning of this? You are married to Gwen. You can't just kiss me.”

Arthur laughed, “Oh, Merlin. I missed you. I could not marry Gwen or anyone else. I could not bear the idea of never seeing you again.”

Merlin huffed, “Why? I am just a servant?”

### Leon’s POV

Leon had seen Arthur suffer. At first, he had been happy that Merlin had left. Since the day Merlin has declared that he was a warlock, Leon had not been comfortable around him. Arthur was better off without him. Then he had sent the patrol under men who knew why Merlin was leaving and had not even tried to track Merlin.

It had been going perfectly until the day before the King was supposed to marry. In the library, Arthur showed them his soul mark. Merlin was his soulmate and not Gwen. Since that day he had seen his king lose his smile and laughter. He was a king who was trying to run a country, he had enveloped himself in work and training but he had lost his charm.

He had tried to send messengers to Merlin but none of them left. There was no danger to Arthur or Camelot. Since the day Merlin left, Leon had seen sorcerers call back their armies or even bow to Arthur before leaving while they still had the upper hand. He had seen arrows and knives stop before they could reach Arthur. While Arthur did not understand the significance of these events, Leon did. Since he had drunk from the cup of life, he was more aware of magic. He could even read the text, “Property of Emrys” shining boldly on Arthur’s temple. As promised Merlin had ensured his soul partner’s security.

Leon and Gwaine had handled the information network well and the few times they have failed, Merlin’s safeguards had protected Arthur. Everyone knew that once Arthur sat on his throne, he was protected as if he was behind a thousand shields.

However, the downside of all this safety was they never had a chance to send a messenger to Merlin. Leon saw his king and friend lose hope and slowly give up.

At the start, Leon hoped that Arthur will find and fall in love with another soul partner. They had thrown princesses, noblewomen, and even princes and noblemen but Arthur had not even blinked. After much deliberation with Gwaine, Lord Geffory, Lord Tobias, and Lord Mathias, he had concluded that Arthur will never find another soulmate. Merlin was the only one. Whatever Merlin says, Arthur and Merlin are only two of a pair. They share the whole soul between then.

How can he say that with such certainty? Well, since the first day, the two had drawn extreme emotions from each other. Merlin was a peasant from a far off village when he challenged the prince. Leon was there that day and he had seen their interaction. Merlin had challenged the prince as an equal and then again in the market place, Merlin had stood up to the prince. 

A few months later, Merlin had not even hesitated for a second to drink poison for the prince even when the pair hated each other. Arthur had for the first time defied Uther and went to get the flower for Merlin.

He remembered the day when Arthur had excitedly said, “Boys, let's go hunting.”

Sir Lucan had replied, “Sire, we just returned two days back.”

Arthur had wickedly said, “Well, Merlin hates hunting so I will make sure he gets a taste of it. He will submit his resignation before we know it.”

Merlin really did hate hunting and he made it extremely difficult for Arthur to hunt but since that day until Merlin left Camelot, Arthur had not gone on a patrol or hunt without Merlin. There were handful exceptions but those were because of King Uther’s order and not because Arthur wanted to leave Merlin.

Leon had sometimes been astonished at the peasant boy’s foolhardiness. He had gone on every dangerous mission with Arthur and sometimes the two were alone. While Arthur never acknowledged it or maybe as Leon later realized, Arthur did not even realize it himself, Arthur trusted his safety more with Merlin then all his knights combined. Merlin had never let Arthur down. He had shown resourcefulness and vindictiveness but he had always saved the prince if they were alone and in trouble. Merlin had always stepped forward to take punishment and invoke their capturer's anger towards himself rather than let Arthur suffer.

They had been fools. They never realized that Merlin was protecting his soulmate and he had never given up even when he had left.

Years had passed and Merlin had stood steadfastly until he had made the final sacrifice. Leon had been ashamed with the way he treated Merlin in those final few days before he left but how was he to know that Merlin’s magic had been and would always be Arthur’s first shield and the first line of defense.

Then Morgana had returned and Leon was sure that the messenger’s horse would go for Merlin but it had not budged. For a few minutes, he thought that Merlin had lied but then he rushed back to the council room. There Morgana stood with her son and beamed at him. She was not crazy nor did she wanted to fight. She had married Lancelot and she had a son. Leon looked at his right fist and sighed. Morgana’s name was etched over there. He had loved her since he was a child but she had never paid him any attention.

Now it was his turn to leave so Morgana could have her happy ending. However, during the whole unraveling of the story, he realized that Gwen was his soul partner as well. They had never interacted. First, she was Morgana’s servant and his eyes were only on Morgana, and then she was supposed to become Arthur’s queen. Now she was free and she was as lonely as he was. Maybe if they tried, they could move forward. The unrequited love had hurt them enough. He promised himself that he would talk to Gwen later.

Then the little boy had announced that Hunith lived in Camelot. Leon and everyone else knew about Hunith and almost everyone loved or respected her kind motherly ways but no one had realized that she was Merlin’s mother.

Immediately a few guards had left to bring her to the court. What he was not expecting were the guards to bring her as a captive, dragging her with her hair and hands? What he also had not expected had been the fierce hatred she showed towards Arthur? Kind, sweet, and gentle Hunith turned into a fierce lioness as she protected Merthus from Arthur. While Arthur had shown no hostility, Hunith’s first assumptions were based on her own treatment. She was bought as a captive so her god-grandson must be a hostage and thus needed her protection. She ordered Lancelot to escape to her room and break the beacon to alert Merlin.

Lancelot had not fidgeted but Arthur had been the one to run. After years, he had found a way to contact Merlin. Hunith had looked at the king for a few seconds and then she had started running after the king. If possible she was going to stand against the king and protect her son. If only she knew, Arthur would die before he hurt Merlin. Arthur was dying a hundred deaths without Merlin every day.

Others followed Arthur and Hunith. Lancelot picked up his son and took Morgana’s hand before he led the other’s to Gaius’ chamber. Gaius also matched them stride for stride. For the first time since Merlin had left, Gaius had shown signs of life. Leon appreciated that even while Gaius was antagonistic towards Arthur, he was a shell of his previous self.

In these last few years, Camelot had suffered emotionally. Everyone has been affected by Merlin’s departure. He just hoped his king would now ensure that his soulmate stayed at his side.

Magic or no magic, Camelot needed Merlin and Merlin was not just a servant. He had never been just a servant.

### Merlin’s POV

Arthur thrust his hand forward, “Never. Not for many years.”

Merlin looked at the cursive writing, he touched his name on Arthur’s hand and then took it back as if it was burnt. His name was on Arthur’s hand. Not Gwen’s, his name. He shook his head. He could not let this go. He had gained peace after so long, he just cannot let Arthur dangle a carrot in front of him and then punch him in the gut. He stuttered, “So, what? We are soulmates. What does it matter? You are King Arthur of Camelot. You have to marry a girl to get an heir and then we will be in the same place. Arthur, it is best this way. Let me go. Forget about me.”

Arthur boomed, “Never. I will never let you go. Merlin, please. My life was hollow without you. You cannot leave me.”

Merlin softened. His life was also hollow. Whatever he says, he missed Arthur every hour of every day. But this would ruin him. This would ruin Arthur. He will never have the power to leave Arthur’s side again. He must think about his magic and his ability to destroy Arthur. He shakingly said, “Arthur, I cannot. If I was just a servant, I would not have been able to cause much harm but as is, I can alone destroy Camelot. I must protect my heart more fiercely than anyone else less I hurt you. I am sorry.”

Arthur shouted, “Merlin, you don’t understand. I am the property of Emrys. I am not a king, I am first and foremost yours. I will never be with anyone else, not even for Camelot. I just want you.”

How does Arthur know that? Who told him? Merlin never intended for Arthur to find out. It was just a safeguard and protection; it was never meant to be ownership. Merlin had willingly given up his right over Arthur to Gwen.

Merlin looked at Lancelot who was grinning and then to Morgana who was smiling excitedly. He ran his hand through his messy hair and said, “Arthur, I am bad at sharing. Even as your servant, if something involved you, I did it even if my workload was more than the rest of the servants. I will not share you with anyone.”

Arthur grinned, “Never.” Merlin smiled at him. This was the security he was looking for. If Arthur was truly his then he never had to worry about destroying Arthur. Arthur continued, “Nor will I share you with anyone else.”

Merlin jumped and hugged Arthur. Everyone standing over there applauded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lost my muse by the time I wrote this chapter. I wrote the first three chapters in 2019 but by now I don't remember the drama I wanted to create. I am finishing this because this has been sitting on my chest and I have too many lengthy works that need more attention. I would appreciate if you can give me ideas to improve it. I wanted to add Merlin's adventures but I just don't feel like it. Maybe some other day.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

## Chapter 5: Epilogue

### Arthur’s POV

Arthur was not feeling well for the last two months. He had been losing weight and he had not been able to stomach anything. Since he returned from his meeting with the Kings of Albions which was this time hosted by Gawant, he had been zapped out of energy. Merlin believed Arthur had been poisoned and was waiting for confirmation before he went into his destructive mode. Morgana was sure it was not poison as she had not let Arthur eat or drink anything that was not pretested.

He was holding Merlin by the tethers before he undoes all the good they had achieved over this meeting. Merlin’s dream for a united Albion was close. A few more years but if Merlin went against the Kings without proof of poisoning, then everything was over. He realized that not taking Merlin with him for the meeting was his biggest fault. As long is Merlin was hovering over him and unearthing murder attempts against his person or against Camelot, the Warlock was happy. However, this time his two sons were unwell and Arthur did not want to take them to Gawant in that state. Obviously, Merlin had to stay behind with the kids but it meant now Merlin was super attentive to his health. Merlin was not ready to accept that Arthur was sick even before he left. Arthur had nausea and he could not eat much but that had just become a bigger problem in Gawant.

After much haggling, Arthur had agreed to go to Gaius. Gaius was now enjoying the retired life. He lived in the castle, attended the council and sometimes he assisted Hunith who was the physician for the lower town. When Gaius had resigned, Hunith was not ready to become the royal physician and so he had to hire an experienced healer. Healer Smith had been treating him for two months but Merlin did not believe in his diagnosis. Merlin seldom let anyone other than his mother or Gaius treat the children but Arthur had drawn the line. He was the King and must go to the royal physician otherwise his credibility would be questioned. Now, it seemed like even he had lost the battle. If Gaius also diagnoses a stomach bug, Arthur could retain his right to go to the royal physician but if Gaius had another verdict that helps his condition, then Arthur was doomed. He will be forced to go to Gaius for every ailment and Healer Smith will lose his position. Hunith was proving to be an excellent healer and many noble ladies had started going to her. So, Arthur would have to force Hunith to become the royal physician and demote Healer Smith.

He stepped into Gaius’ chamber. He looked at Arthur and then asked Arthur to remove his shirt. Arthur did so. Gaius examined his stomach and then asked for his saliva and some blood. After fifteen minutes, Gaius was grinning. He looked happy and excited.

Arthur said, “So it is not poison. Healer Smith was correct.”

Gaius nodded, “It is not poison but Healer Smith was far from correct. You should demote him by day end as he called Merlin’s child a stomach worm. You know how possessive Merlin is over his family.”

Arthur spluttered, “But Gaius there must be a mistake. I am fifty-five years old. My eldest son is eighteen years old and I will be declaring him as the crown prince in a few days. I have four kids, two sons, and two daughters. My youngest daughter is ten years old. How could I have another child now?”

Gaius laughed, “Oh no. I and Hunith diagnosed it as soon as you returned and we had strictly ordered Healer Smith not to give you any Gemasium which could harm the child. All his proscriptions were vetted by me as I wanted to give him a chance to reach the conclusion which a royal physician who knows his king has the ability to carry should have made by now. He may be experienced and in somethings, he is better than Hunith but he does not understand that you as the stronger ones in the soulmate bond between two males have the ability to carry. I even gave him a few hints but he did not make the leap.”

Arthur hissed, “I will kill Merlin. I am not in the age to carry. This child will surely kill me.”

Gaius smiled, “Arthur, I doubt he will be the last of your children.”

Arthur gawked, “What?”

Gaius mischievously said, “You are the soulmate of the immortal Emrys. Everyone considers you two to be no elder than teenagers.”

Arthur surprisingly asked, “Teenagers?”

Gaius nodded, “Most elders agree that when you combine all the Albion, your real age would be equivalent to the age you became the king.”

Arthur shook his head, “I became a king at twenty-two.”

Gaius nodded, “So, I am sure Merlin and you will sire many more princes and princesses.”

Arthur huffed, “I made the worst decision on the day when I agreed to marry Merlin.”

From behind him Merlin engulfed him in a hug and said, “I made the best decision of my life when I said, I do at the altar. That is the only decision I have not and will never regret.”

Arthur smiled, nor will he.


End file.
